The Race to Win Her Heart
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: It's a love triangle all right, and Siobhan Magnus is...right in the middle. Who will fight the hardest and win her heart, Lee Dewyze, Tim Urban, or Alex Lambert? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A new something something I'm working on. Let me know if you like it!**

**The Race To Win Her Heart**

**__*****Tim's Story***

"The one leaving us tonight is..." Ryan Seacrest took a dramatic pause as Tim Urban and Casey James waited expectantly.

It was down to the wire. America had voted, and for one of them, the journey was over. If only Ryan would just tell them!

After what seemed like forever, Ryan spilled. "Tim Urban."

The crowd gasped as Tim dropped his head in defeat. Eliminated, 7th place. On the sidelines, his friends and competitors clapped sadly for him. They were all sad to see the smiling brunette go. As Ryan continued to speak, Tim blocked out his voice and looked at each one of their faces. Crystal and Lee looked solemn, Casey looked shocked he was safe, and little Aaron looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

But as always, Siobhan Magnus was in tears. Tim felt his heart go out to her. _No, Siobhan,_ he wanted to say. _Don't cry. Not for me._

He was about to walk over and comfort her, but Ryan put a hand on his shoulder and faced the camera. "Let's take a look at Tim's journey."

Tim Urban went back home to Texas. He thought of all the Idols back in LA. He missed them a lot. But he couldn't get one out of his head.

Siobhan.

"I don't get it," Tim told his friend Nick. "I just can't stop thinking about her. Everytime I close my eyes, there she is."

"Maybe you just miss her a lot," Nick told his friend sympathetically.

"But I wasn't even that close with her," Tim replied, confused.

Nick shrugged. "I wouldn't know, dude."

Tim was quiet for a second. "Nick," he said hoarsely. "I...I think I'm in love with her."

Less than a week later, Tim turned on the TV to see who was the next Idol to be sent home. To his horror, he realized it was her.

"No!" Tim cried out when Ryan said her name. "She can't go home!"

He sadly watched as the girl was eliminated. For once, her eyes were dry.

_***Alex's Story***_

A day after Siobhan was eliminated, she went to go see her friend Alex Lambert at the dream house. Out of everyone eliminated from American Idol, she had cried the hardest when Alex had to go. They had a bond, and she was looking forward to seeing him again.

Alex on the other hand, was enthralled by the fact that Siobhan was required to come see him at the dream house. He had missed her as well.

Siobhan knocked on the mansion door, and when Alex opened it she broke into a huge smile.

"Hey," Alex said. "Welcome to my mansion!" His sentence wasn't even finished before Siobhan came forward to hug him.

When she touched him, Alex felt an electric shock go through him. What was that about? He pushed it aside and focused on her.

Throughout her whole visit, Alex was by her side. He just wanted to be around her. When it was time to answer questions, he insisted on reading them for her. He couldn't have been happier every time an answer involved her saying she loved him, missed him on Idol, or had to hug him. It was a great night.

Once it came time for Siobhan to leave, Alex didn't want her to go. He hugged her one last time at the door.

"See you soon?" she asked. He could only nod.

She smiled. "Okay. Bye, Alex." She stepped out the door. Alex watched her leave, then made his way to his room. He needed to think.

What was Siobhan to him? Why did he feel so protective of her? Why did he get that electric shock feeling whenever she touched him? What was happening?

After over an house of hard thinking, Alex could only come to one conclusion: he was in love with Siobhan.

_***Lee's Story***_

Back at the Idol mansion, there were only 5 people left. And one of them was still depressed. Lee Dewyze, the best friend of Siobhan Magnus, just couldn't get used to living without her. To being without her. He wanted her back.

Casey James was the only one who seemed to notice. "You okay, man?" he asked Lee after Saturdays rehearsal.

Lee just shrugged.

Casey understood. "You miss Siobhan?" he said quietly.

Lee nodded.

Casey patted him on the shoulder. "She'll be back soon, dude. It'll be okay."

Lee sighed. "You don't get it, Casey," he said. "I don't just miss her. I love her."

In Siobhan's eyes, she saw three kind friends. In their eyes, they saw one girl they all loved. And they would do anything to claim her as theirs.

It was a race. One big race. And none of them knew who would win. But each one would do anything needed to cross that finish line first.

_**Who will win Siobhan's love? You decide! Leave a review saying who you want to end up with Siobhan in the end. It's your choice: Alex, Lee, or Tim?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I've gotten a few reviews from people who have told me who they want to be the lucky man! As of now there are enough votes to steer the story to one person. I know some of you are more partial to season 8 and aren't interested in season 9 fics, but I was hoping for more response for this one. Of course I'll still keep writing it, because I enjoy it and a few of you did like it (yay, me happy!) But I do hope that if you read and are interested to please let me know if there's someone in mind!**

**To give people more time, the next few chapters will be kinda neutral without bending towards someone's direction and getting super good. So if you want to give me a name, do so soon! After a few if there's no more names I will start to make a serious plotline. I just want to give people a chance to read and make a suggestion before the story goes underway. Cool? Here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

All three boys wanted Siobhan. But as oblivious as males can be sometimes, not one of them knew of the others passion (and their competition!) yet. All each one knew was that they loved her, and wanted her as their own forever.

Weeks passed. Tim was itching to go back to LA, Lee was waiting impatiently for Siobhan to come back, and poor Alex didn't know what to do, considering he was at the Dream House. Siobhan herself was home in Cape Cod. The innocent girl had no idea that the three boys were in love with her. But she missed them all just the same.

Finally, the Idol gang headed back to LA to start rehearsals for the show's finale. Tim was so excited he almost ran to his plane's gate. He needed to see Siobhan face to face again.

Lee knew she was coming back, too. He keep anxiously checking his reflection in the mirror. _Do I look okay? What if she doesn't think so?_ He was so worried.

Hours later, Tim's plane landed in LA. He soon arrived back at the Idols apartment house, looking around. Siobhan was no where in sight. He wanted to go looking for her, but before he could start, the boy was ambushed by Andrew Garcia.

"Tim, my man!" Andrew pounded Tim on the back. "How's it going?"

"Fine, dude!" Tim smiled, trying not to seem anxious. "Where are the others? I wanna see my homies!"

"Big Mike, Lee, Crystal, Didi and Casey are over there," Andrew points to the lounge. "Aaron, Katie and Siobhan all took the same plane since they live closer together. Since it's farther away than you, they're still in the air now. Should be here soon."

"Ahh." Tim tried not to look dissapointed. "Okay. Cool."

Meanwhile, Siobhan, Katie, and little Aaron were just getting off their plane.

"What a rush!" Aaron exclaimed. "I love flying!"

"Aaron, I swear you have too much energy," Katie told him, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I just slept the whole time," Siobhan admitted, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Oh, you guys ruin the fun," Aaron told them, then ran forward. "C'mon! I wanna see the others!"

When the three arrived back at the Idols abode, the others were already there.

Aaron, of course, ran through the door first. "I'M BAACK!" he called, making a beeline straight for Casey. Everyone got up and welcomed their friend back as Siobhan and Katie stood in the doorway.

"Good to know you missed us too, guys!" Katie said, leaning against the wall. Siobhan smiled.

The others glanced up at them. "That's my girl!" Big Mike boomed as Katie went over for a hug.

Ever since Katie had first spoken, it was all Lee could do to not keep staring at Siobhan. She probably looked like any other girl from Cape Cod who had just gotten off a 7 hour flight, but that smile from the doorway made Lee's heart skip a beat. To him, she was gorgeous.

While Lee stared at the girl, Tim made the move and was the first to go over and hug her. Her face lit up as she leaned into his embrace. As you could imagine, this made Lee mad and ever so jealous. But even though he was kicked out of high school, Lee was a smart dude. And he knew that patience was of the essence now, and Siobhan would come to him.

His smart decision rewarded him soon after when the hello's and hugs had quieted down, and everyone settled into just sitting and catching up. Siobhan found her way over to where Lee was sitting and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi."

He looked up. "Oh, hey."

"Didn't really get a chance to say that earlier, with...Aaron and everything," she said, gesturing to where the boy was engrossed in telling Andrew and Tim some story.

"It's cool," Lee told her, smiling. He looked over at Tim and thought of him hugging her again. _How about this, pretty boy? _he thought, standing up. "Do I get a hug now?"

Siobhan smiled. "Of course you do!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Lee didn't even have to look over her shoulder to know that Tim's stare could have burned a hole through her back.

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Siobhan was back in the room that she shared with Didi, sitting on her bed. Her thoughts were disrupted when her phone rang suddenly. Curious, she picked it up and read the ID.

"Who's that?" Didi asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"It's Alex," Siobhan said, sounding surprised.

"Lambert?" Didi said, sounding just as equally surprised.

Siobhan nodded. "Yeah." She hit TALK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex Lambert was stuck at the Dream House. He didn't have the same opportunities that the others had, and he knew that. So if he wanted a chance with Siobhan, he had to work for it that much harder. So that evening, he picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" Siobhan answered.

"Hey," Alex replied.

"Hi, Alex!" Siobhan said, shooing Didi out the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to call and see how you were. If your flight was okay."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Siobhan was touched by the gesture. "The flight was fine."

"Good to hear. How are you guys preparing for rehearsals?"

The two had a nice conversation for the next half hour or so, until Alex decided to let her to go bed. His work for the day was done.

"Maybe I'll get to see you again soon?" he asked her hopefully.

Siobhan smiled. "I'd like that."

"Cool," Alex grinned. "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Night, Alex." Siobhan hung up just as someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" she called, tossing the phone across the room.

Tim walked in. "Hey, Siobhan," he said, flashing the famous Tim Urban smile.

"What's up, dude?" she answered.

"I'm actually looking for Didi, she borrowed some guitar music I need back..." Tim looked around the room.

"Oh, she's not here, actually. I made her get out while I was on the phone," Siobhan laughed.

Tim smiled back. "Okay, cool. So I'm guessing she's with Crystal now."

Siobhan nodded. "Probably."

"I'll go find her." Tim turned for the door, then paused for a second. "Who was on the phone?" He was curious, no doubt. For a moment he wondered if Siobhan would get upset over the possible interference in her private life. He hoped she was too sweet and grounded to mind.

She was. "Oh, just Alex. He wanted to make sure I got in okay and stuff."

"Alex Lambert?" Tim asked, then to cover it up, "I miss that guy!"

"Me, too," Siobhan said, reaching for her book.

Tim knew it was time to leave. "Night," he called on his way out.

"Night, Tim." Siobhan didn't look up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tim shut Siobhan's door behind him and stood out in the hall for a second to think. Alex? Called her? To talk?

_Could I have some competition or something?_ he thought. He shook his head and went to go find Didi.

Didi was sitting with Crystal in her room, watching TV. Lee was visiting as well, in the corner with his own guitar, fooling around.

Tim walked in. "Knock, knock," he called. They all greeted him simultaneously.

"What's up, man?" Crystal asked.

"Looking for Didi. Siobhan told me I'd probably find her here," he answered.

"And here I am!" Didi raised her hand. "What's the deal?"

"Do you have my guitar music?" Tim asked her.

"Oh yeah! Lee's actually using it now," Didi nodded towards the other boy in the corner.

"Here you go, dude," Lee said, giving it to Tim.

"Thanks, man." Tim turned to leave, then stopped, looking at Lee in the corner for another second. He remembered how Lee had hugged Siobhan earlier in the day. _Alex may not be the only one,_ he thought.

"Oh, Didi, Siobhan's off the phone with Alex, so you can go to bed if you want," Tim said loudly before exiting.

"Really? Awesome. I'm beat." Didi stood up and headed for the door too.

"Alex Lambert?" Lee asked Tim.

Tim tried to suppress a smile. "Yup. He just asked about her flight and everything. How sweet. Well, I'm tired. Night, guys." Tim left, Didi behind him.

He walked with Didi to her room, and once she was safely behind the door allowed himself to smile. Tim Urban had Lee Dewyze's number. He was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! School's been mowing me down, guys. But I'm gonna try to update the best I can.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, all the idols met downstairs in a studio gym to start finale rehearsals. Didi and Siobhan were talking in the corner, waiting for the choreographer to show up.

"So," Didi asked from her position on the floor, stretching. "What did Alex have to say?"

"What do you mean?" Siobhan asked from above, hands on her hips.

"Don't be dumb," the blonde said matter of factly. "Alex Lambert called you last night. What did he say?"

Siobhan shrugged. Being the girl she was, she simply didn't understand why people needed to know what happened during her phone conversations. She didn't mind, but just wondered why it was so fascinating to them. First Tim, now Didi...

"Nothing, he just wanted to catch up. It's been a while," she answered.

Didi stood up. "Fair enough."

"Did Tim find you okay?" Siobhan asked, in turn.

"Yeah, it was fine. I was hanging with Lee and Crystal," Didi replied.

"You mean they were actually taking a break?" Siobhan said in mock horror.

The other girl laughed. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. But it's a good thing. They had fun, and they certainly deserve it."

"Yeah, but I think Lee's regretting it now," Siobhan said, nodding across the room.

Lee was sitting on a stool in the opposite corner of the gym, a guitar in his hands and sheet music on his lap. He was obviously trying to squeeze in as much practice as he could.

Siobhan felt bad for him. Lee was still in the competition. On top of finale rehearsals, he needed to learn his own solo numbers for the two hour conclusion, and the three songs he would compete with. It must have been a heavy load.

Didi didn't seem to notice. "Go say hi," she said, pushing her friend's shoulder.

"I don't want to bother him!" Siobhan protested.

"When has Lee ever acted annoyed or bothered by anything?" Didi countered, shoving again. "Go."

Siobhan made her way across the gym. "Hey, Lee."

The boy looked up from his music, his face lighting up immediatly upon seeing who his visitor was. "Hi, Siobhan!"

"Workin' hard or hardly workin'?" she teased.

Lee made a face. "This gets to you after a while. But I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it gave me the winning spot."

"Everything?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, I could live without the plane rides..." Lee admitted.

Meanwhile, across the gym, Tim was sitting on the floor against the mirror with Andrew and Aaron, chatting amiably. But he broke off mid-sentence upon hearing laughter. Female laughter, to be specific.

Tim stared across the gym to see Lee smiling up at none other than Siobhan, who was laughing and resting a hand on his shoulder. Tim felt a twinge inside as the ugly green monster of envy flared up again.

Aaron poked him in the shoulder. "Tim?"

"What? Sorry," the Texas native snapped back to attention.

Aaron regarded him curiously. "Um, you were talking about your last camping trip with your brothers?"

"Oh yeah!" Tim said easily, and fell back into his story. "So, Jed and I were walking out in the dark, all alone, one flashlight, and we start hearing noises, right?..." Tim continued telling his tale, but he couldn't help thinking about how Lee was getting the attention from Siobhan. His last second plan the night before obviously hadn't worked.

But he was no where near done meddling yet. When Tim wanted something, he went after it, no matter what the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tim didn't have long to worry, because soon the choroegrapher came in and called for order. Siobhan bid farewell to Lee and took her place back across the gym.

The rehearsal was grueling, but Tim was too distracted to notice. He was busy...working yet another plan.

That evening, the idols all met downstars in the lounge to watch a movie. They trickled in one by one, until everyone was there except Paige and Lacey. Coversation started while everyone waited.

Lee, Siobhan and Katie were in one corner, talking a mile a minute about tattoos. Tim watched them from the other side of the room, waiting for the perfect moment to step in.

"How many do you have, Lee?" Katie asked curiously.

"5, I think," he answered, rolling up his sleeves to check. The girls laughed. *A/N: I'm not exactly sure how many Lee has, but I'm guessing 5.*

"I like the wrap around one," Siobhan commented, touching it lightly. Tim noticed.

"That's my favorite one, the Cat Stevens lyrics," Lee said proudly. "How many do you have, Siobhan?"

"I got 5 too," she said. *This was before she got her spider crab one.* "Ngi Ne Themba, the heart for Hole, Eye of Horus, Edward Gorey, and Roman numeral nine."

She pointed to each one as she named them. Once she reached the last one, Siobhan lifted her shirt a little to reveal the ink on her hip. Tim almost had to look away.

Katie sighed. "You guys are so lucky. My mom would be so upset if I ever got a tattoo."

"When you're older, you can make all those desicions yourself," Lee told her, patting her head.

"You make it sound like I'm a little kid!" Katie protested.

"Compared to us, you are. And all you have to work with today is a black sharpie, little girl," Lee said.

The three of them laughed again. "Okay Lee, enough teasing the children," Siobhan told him.

Katie swatted her, and Tim decided to make his move.

"Hey guys," he said, making his way over. "What's up?"

"Talking about tattoos," Siobhan said, swatting Katie back. She didn't even look at Tim.

He tried again. "Really? Interesting topic."

"Yeah," Lee said. "Hey Siobhan, which one hurt the most?"

"My hip by faaar," she answered. "It turned out great, though."

"Yeah it did! I love that one," Katie said. She looked up at Tim. "You don't have any, do you?"

"No," he said, smiling. "Holding off on that dream."

The three others nodded. "Yeah..." They resumed their conversation revolving around ink, with Tim trying to get a word in whenever he could. Mike called him over after a while, and no one even seemed to notice he was gone.

Tim Urban's plan was a big fat fail.

**Sorry this one wasn't so good. I had already written it out, and then it got deleted somehow. Such a bummer. Bear with me, I'm trying to come up with ideas for this story all the time.**


End file.
